


ROSE

by scorpiuhsmalfoy (Rapunzhel)



Series: SKAM - HARRY POTTER NEXT GENERATION [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, OCs - Freeform, SKAM, SKAM fic, rairpair, skam au, skam remake, this is an experiment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rapunzhel/pseuds/scorpiuhsmalfoy
Summary: Part one of my HP Next Gen Skam Remake! Some of those words might not make sense together, so if you're confused think of this as a retelling of the lives of the Next Gen HP characters.Rose Granger-Weasley doesn't want to go back to school. Despite her new boyfriend, really good grades, and the fact that her school is Hogwarts. She's sort of sick of her family, and she can never really escape them.
Relationships: Yann Fredericks/Rose Weasley
Series: SKAM - HARRY POTTER NEXT GENERATION [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597288
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	ROSE

**Author's Note:**

> God, I hope this is working.

**SUNDAY - 11:05**

Rose didn’t want to go back to school.

This was a highly unusual state of mind for a Granger, or even really a Weasley, to be in. Nevertheless here she was, a Granger-Weasley, sat on the Hogwarts express and wishing she could just jump off of it. But her uncle had told her a story once about when attempting that had gone awry in the most peculiar way, although her dad told her what he was saying was utter nonsense.

Either way she wasn’t deluded enough to actually attempt it.

She had a very nice Christmas break, spending most of it with Albus, a couple days with Yann (which ended up being a couple days with Albus _and_ Yann) and a blissful few on her own. She had done all her work, and on the whole was prepared for the next term, there was nothing in particular causing her stress. In fact, she should be enjoying her last year before her O.W.L.s begun.

She just wasn’t excited for school anymore. The only good thing was she knew exactly why, sadly it just wasn’t the easiest thing to change.

“You alright?” Yann asked from the doorway. His Gryffindor uniform was crumpled as ever, his hair in a casual blonde swoop upwards. A muscle-memory-smile lit up on Rose’s face at the sight of him.

She nodded as he slotted himself next to her, their hands intertwining. It reminded her how lucky she was to finally have this. She had been secretly crushing on Yann almost their entire time at Hogwarts. They were Potion Partners this year for the first time, and Rose had developed a clumsiness trait that was seriously embarrassing (“I thought it was cute,” Yann had said to her when she brought it up over Christmas, which sent Rose blushing away). Then, on platform 9 and ¾ he had asked if he could come visit over Christmas, and when Rose had nodded because she couldn’t open her mouth to say yes, he had kissed her on the cheek.

It would have been wonderfully romantic if her entire extended family hadn’t been there to see it.

The train picked up speed as it drove out of London and into England’s countryside. She rested her head against the train window, watching England fly by. Yann sat next to her, and Albus next to him, both of them talking to each other, occasionally talking to Rose, and Rose barely listening at all.

**19:18**

The feast was delicious as always, and Rose had to admit she did enjoy being surrounded by all the magic and students again. Her mother, when she was home, liked to keep up with Muggle technology. Doing things without magic because Rose and her little sister Heather couldn’t use it until they were 18. Although their father was always bringing back wonders from his joke shop that would make Heather laugh until she couldn’t breathe.

She looked over to her sister now, sat at the Hufflepuff table chuckling at a joke someone had made next to her. She had asked to cut her hair shorter before she came back to school. Before this, because of Heather’s height, you could have mistaken her and Rose for twins, but now with her shorter hair they looked quite different. Her face was slimmer without the dark brown curls to round it out.

“She looks like a boy,” Rose heard Yann say next to her. It snapped Rose out of whatever trance she was in. She put her spoon down and slapped him on the arm as any trace of their feast vanished.

“Don’t say that!” Rose said.

“What! It’s not an insult,” he turned to Albus, who had appeared at his side now that people were moving from their house tables. Knowing he’d be backed up, “and it’s true,” he said with a snigger, “isn’t it Potts, that Heather looks like a boy.” Albus laughed nervously back.

“Well my sisters’ hair is of no interest to you.” Rose said. She got up and stretched, reaching for Yann’s hand. “C’mon, I want to go to the common room.”

What she really meant was that she wanted to drag Yann away from Albus before they settled into some conversation that would last hours. She pulled him up, and he chucked a “bye Potts!” over his shoulder. Albus looked like a lost puppy as he skulked back to the Slytherin table, but Rose pushed that image from her mind. They were in their fourth year now, he was perfectly capable of making friends.

In fact that was exactly what Rose had in mind.

They caught up with the last of the first years being let into the Gryffindor common room for the first time.

“Vivire Memento!” She heard the prefect say in front of them, and she tucked the password away in the back of her mind.

She pulled Yann through the crowd of first years admiring the room and found a sofa tucked away in a warm corner.

“I want to make new friends.” She said as they sat down. Yann looked at her, confused.

“Are you dumping me?” He ran his hand through his blonde hair, a sign that he was nervous. Rose took it as it fell to his side.

“No, you idiot.” She sighed, “you’re the only one I want to keep.”

“That’s nice to know,” he said with a grin. “But what’s wrong with your other friends.”

“They’re all related to me.” Rose said. She explained how she felt the only people she ever hung out with either shared one of her last names or had the last name Potter. “I barely know Claire and Autumn, or even Polly. And I sleep next to her every night!”

“I like your friends. Your family. Albus is my best —, well I’m his best mate here, and James is a right laugh. Some of the older Weasleys are a bit stuck up and think they run the place, but then again you guys practically do. But on the whole you’re good people, Rosie.”

“You’re only saying that because you’re not stuck with them wherever you go.” Rose leant back, folding her arms across her chest in a sulk.

“If you want to try something new, though, I’ll try it with you.” Rose smiled at him as he leant closer to her. “Just try not to leave me behind.” She grinned wider just before they kissed.

“Never,” she said as they pulled apart. And she truly meant it.

**20:54**

Rose steadied her breathing as she climbed up the stairs. She knew all the girls in her dorm, obviously, they were half way through their fourth year now.

She just didn’t know much more about them other than their names, and whether they were an early riser like her or not.

Polly Chapman certainly wasn’t. She was always the last one at breakfast, if she even made it. When Rose reached their dorm, Polly was sat on her bed charming a note. She smiled as it whizzed from her hand, past Rose’s head and down the stairs.

“Hi Polly!” Rose said, with possibly too much enthusiasm.

“Hey, Rose.” Polly said, leaning back onto her bed. “How was your Christmas, I heard you may have met up with a certain Gryffindor?” She waggled her eyebrows, and Rose blushed.

“Yeah, Yann came to visit me.” Rose said, smiling. Polly squealed in response.

“What are we talking about?” Claire Browntree said, emerging from the bathroom with her dark hair piled atop her head in a bun. Her best friend, Autumn Daines bounced off her own bed as she did so. She had a muggle telephone held in her hands. “Claire! I have to show you this before my all the magic kills my phone for good!” But just as Autumn got up they all heard an explosion and a cheer from the boys dorm across the way, and from the look on her face Autumn’s phone had turned dark. “Damn.” She said, throwing it on her bed. “It was really funny as well.” Rose stood awkwardly at the side of the room still, not knowing whether to answer Claire’s question. Luckily, Autumn asked it again. “But anyway, what were you guys squealing about? I wasn’t really paying attention.”

“Well.” Polly said. “Rose had just started to tell me all about her knew boyfriend!” Polly looked over to Rose. “He is your boyfriend, right?” Rose nodded. The entire room screamed and they dragged her over to her bed.

“Spill.” Claire said.

“Everything!” Autumn echoed.

So Rose explained how Yann had asked her on the platform, and how they had spent boxing day and the two days after that together (although she left out all the moments where Albus would have been there too).

It was really nice, talking to them. They understood everything better than her relatives did, and they didn’t tease her about anything she said. She had spoken to them all before of course. But they had certainly never stayed up until midnight talking about _boys_. And in Polly’s case, girls as well.

By the time they eventually snuffed out their wands, Rose discovered her feelings about coming back to school had changed almost instantly.

**MONDAY - 6:30**

Rose was dreaming. She was back on the train, back when her robe was slightly too big for her and fell over her hands. She had to keep pushing the sleeves back so they wouldn’t get in the way of her wand. Albus was next to her, and they were the same height, and he was tapping his own wand against his leg. He looked like he was about to throw up a bucket of slugs.

“My mum and dad met your dad on their first Hogwarts express you know.” This information didn’t exactly seem to relax him.

“So we need to choose now who to be friends with for life? That’s quite scary.” He said to Rose, peeking into one of the compartments. It exploded into laughter.

“On the contrary, it’s exciting!” She squealed. “I’m a Granger-Weasley, you’re a Potter! Everyone will want to be friends with us.” She started to march up the corridor, and opened the first door she spotted that was also full of first years.

That was when things started to go wrong. Albus was useless, standing awkwardly at her side, scared to talk to anybody. Rose went from introducing herself as Rose Granger-Weasley, to just Rose, and then not introducing herself at all because she sat with the first family member she spotted.

All the other first years seemed scared of her, or they had just asked about her Uncle, or they had sneered at her. It was not the reaction she had expected.

Rose woke up from her dream already with a headache and already in a bad mood. All the other girls were still sleeping, bodies not yet ready to go back to school. So Rose put a muffling charm over her curtains as she read over her potions essay one last time. That was ironically what her and Yann spent the most time doing over the Christmas break. 

Despite what he looked like from the outside, with his messed up hair and always-untied shoelaces (“You’re a wizard, Yann.” Rose said to him on the train ride here, “it’s not exactly difficult!” and then she spelled them into a neat little bow. “See, why would I do it, I’ve got you now.” Rose blushed, but also hit him on the arm. It was remarkable how comfortable she already was around him.) But, he cared deeply about his studies, and it wouldn’t shock Rose to learn if he had already started his O.W.L.s revision.

When she was happy with her essay as she could be, Rose pulled back her curtain and crept to the bathroom to brush her teeth and get dressed.

**18:30**

The day didn’t go as well as Rose had hoped. Claire and Autumn stuck to each other like glue. Rose had never really noticed that they wandered round the castle as a duo, but now she wanted to attempt to join them she found it impossible.

They were constantly whispering to each other and falling about into giggles, getting them sent stern looks by teachers and points taken away from Gryffindor.

“But you’re the head of our house sir!” Claire had complained when Professor Longbottom deducted 10 points. He had looked particularly tense all lesson, and Rose could tell he was on edge for some reason. They were studying the effects of body-altering plants such as Gillyweed. It had been fine until they had reached that particular plant Professor Longbottom grew quiet. He asked them just to take notes from their textbooks for the rest of the lesson, and it seemed Claire and Autumn found this impossible. 

“Just be quiet, Miss Browntree!” The class gasped. Professor Longbottom so rarely got angry with Hogwarts students, but it meant that everybody took note when he did.

Rose wondered how many bad memories this part of the syllabus brought back to Professor Longbottom.

And then all of Polly’s friends seemed to be in _Slytherin_ of all places. Rose tried to think she wasn’t prejudiced, but all the Weasley-ness in her meant that she still recoiled slightly at the sight of them.

So now she was sat, sulking at the edge of the Gryffindor table in the great hall.

“Earth to Granger-Weasley.” She heard just before a paper bird hit her straight in the face. James chuckled in front of her. “What’s the matter with you?” He said, shovelling mash potato into his mouth. He was wearing his Quidditch robes, his broom rested against the side of the table. The first practise was this evening and it was James’ second year as keeper.

Rose was extremely jealous. She had tried out for Chaser every year but never made it, and every year cursed her Uncle for setting her up with unrealistic expectations of making the Quidditch team.

“Nothing.” She said in a way that made sure everyone knew there was something the matter.

But James was an idiot.

“Coming to trials next week? This year will be your year, I can feel it.” He said, smiling genuinely.

“Maybe.” Rose said, blunt.

“Maybe? Maybe?! Coming from our Rose Granger-Weasley, future captain of the team Rose Granger-Weasley.” He was echoing her words from last year when he had made the team and she didn’t. “Gonna need a bit more determination than that —”

“I just don’t want to talk about it, James.” It seemed James finally caught onto her mood.

“Okay then.” He turned to his sister. “You gonna try, Lily? You’d be a great little seeker.”

“I’m not little!” Lily said. She was though, she was always destined to be the smallest of the lot of them, it seemed.

Yann poked her side.

“Are you alright, Rosie?” He asked her. Rose sighed. Just at that moment, Claire and Autumn burst into giggles a few seats away from them.

“No, not really.”

**FRIDAY - 20:49**

“I’ve always hated these things.” Polly said, appearing next to Rose. The statement was as much as a shock to her as the appearance was. From all she knew about Polly, she seemed to enjoy events like this. It was the first of many Gryffindor parties they were now invited to as fourth years. There had been a couple in the first term, but Rose had only made a brief appearance because James had dragged her down. But Yann had begged her to come this time, and she couldn’t say no to him.

This was the first time she had really spoken to Polly since their proper conversation in the dorm room at the start of the week. Rose had been far too nervous despite all her outward appearance of confidence to just go up to her and her green-jumpered friends.

“What, why?” Rose asked over the music.

“Well, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I haven’t exactly got many friends here.” She flicked her short blonde hair as if to punctuate her point.

“I have noticed most of your friends tend to wear green rather than red.”

“I swear that Hat gets more stubborn every year. I wanted to be in Slytherin, but sadly, it forced me here.” Rose was shocked. She didn’t think anyone wanted to be in Slytherin. Apparently her face betrayed her. She had never been much good at keeping her emotions to herself.

“Don’t look so surprised. Not all of us are descended from people who saved the world.” Rose bristled at that. “But I’m a half-blood. My dad was Slytherin, and he managed to keep away from _that_ crowd but he still hates the fact that it gets such a bad reputation. I wanted to be in Slytherin to try and prove that it is a good place.” Rose supposed that was a rather commendable reason to want to be in the worst house. There was a lull in the conversation, and Rose took a sip of her drink. “Plus, your cousin’s cute.” Rose almost choked.

“I don’t think anybody other than my aunt has ever said that. And even she hasn’t said that in a while.”

“It’s the truth.” Polly nodded. They looked at each other through the corner of their eyes fell into laughter

“We could try and sneak them in?” Rose said, daring. “Your friends, that is.” Rose thought of what Albus was doing right now. Probably sulking and being infinitely jealous that he couldn’t come. Missing Yann. If he came he would stick to Yann like glue and all the other Gryffindors would vanish from sight.

Rose looked over to her boyfriend. He was with James and Molly Weasley, each of them snaking their arms around each other to drink something that was sparkling.

“That’s rather adventurous, Granger. Weasley. God that’s the problem with you double-barrelled lot. What should I call you?” Polly was looking at her with more intensity than anyone usually did, except for her mother. Rose blushed. She had also never really been asked that. People called her all sorts of things. The older Weasley’s liked GW. Yann called her Rosie.

“Just pick and choose. I get it all.”

“C’mon then, Granger.” Polly stepped forward. “Lets inevitably start a fight.”

**21:00**

Rose had been down to the dungeons before, to see Albus every now and then. And for Potions of course. But it was different going down here at night.

One thing she hadn’t expected was how _loud_ the Slytherins were. Louder than Gryffindor. Probably because there wasn’t a teachers office for miles. They could get up to all sorts down here. Rose was beginning to see the appeal. The dorm rooms must surround the corridor they were walking down, she could clearly hear all sorts of conversation. 

Polly skipped to the end of the hall. All the times Rose had visited Albus the entrance had already been open. But today, they just faced bricks. 

“Hello!” She said giggling. At first Rose thought she had gone mad as she leant up against the wall. But then.

“ _Hello, Miss Chapman_.” The wall replied, reverberating through them. Rose was gobsmacked.

“Are they keeping you awake?” She asked.

“ _I’m a wall. I don’t really need sleep, Miss Chapman._ ” The wall had a rather dry sense of humour it seemed. How Slytherin.

“Don’t worry, I’m here to take most of the trouble-makers away.” She smirked. The ability to speak finally returned to Rose.

“The wall…talks?” She asked.

“Didn’t you read _Hogwarts: A History_?” Polly asked.

“I..I didn’t think I needed to.” Rose responded guilty. Clearly there were things even her parents couldn’t pass down to her.

Polly chuckled.

“ _I can only let you in if you know the password, Miss Chapman._ ” The wall spoke up again.

“Shit.”

“ _Not it._ ” The wall responded. Polly rolled her eyes before turning to Rose.

“It’s probably changed since Christmas, and I haven’t had a chance to ask anyone what the new one is.”

“Well,” Rose suggested, “just try the one you know.”

“Okay.” She turned back to the wall. “ _Non ducor duco._ ”

“ _Not. It._ ” Polly slumped against the wall.

“Well. We tried.”

Rose’s dumb-Gryffindor side kicked into gear. It wasn’t always the most helpful impulse, but sometimes…

“What if we just knock really loudly on the wall. Either they hear us or they don’t, no harm done really.”

“ _I think harm_ will _be done, Miss Granger-Weasley._ ” The wall said in response. Polly looked up at Rose and shrugged.

“Worth a shot.”

They both turned and pounded on the door.

About 2 minutes later, it dissolved into a passage way, and Polly was inches away from slapping some poor first year in the face.

“You really shouldn’t be opening doors to strangers, young man.” Polly said before ruffling his hair and pushing into the corridor. “But thank you anyway.”

The kid blushed.

“Is your sister in?” Answering Polly’s question, a voice yelled.

“Stevie! Who’s at the entrance?”

Polly took that as an invite, grabbing Rose by the wrist and pulling her deeper into Slytherin’s common room. A plump girl with slightly pink hair appeared in the corridor and Polly ran up to her. Bobbie Hendricks, Polly’s best friend.

“You are coming with me!” Polly announced. Bobbie nodded.

“Sure, where to…?

“Where are the others?” Polly asked, ignoring her question.

“Gone to bed already.”

“What? It’s barely past nine.” Polly sighed, “but I suppose you’ll do.”

Bobbie still looked confused, so Rose explained. “Gryffindor are having a party, but Polly didn’t have any friends —”

“God you make me sound like a loser.”

“So I suggested we come down here and get you.” Rose nodded. Bobbie looked thrilled.

“A party, I can do a party.” At that point, Albus appeared around the corner.

“Rose?” He asked upon seeing her. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, nothing.” Rose said at the same time as Polly said.

“You should come too!” Bobbie was shaking her head in-between them. Clearly, she didn’t see much in Albus either.

“Come where?” he asked tentatively. Polly slinked over to Albus.

“The Gryffindor party of course!”

“Is Yann there?” Albus asked, looking straight to Rose and past Polly.

Rose sighed, Polly nodded, and Bobbie was already making her way to the exit of the Common Room.

**21:07**

Rose was beginning to regret her decision as they reached the portrait and climbed into Gryffindor’s common room.

She really was hoping to make the Quidditch team, and become prefect next year, and bringing Slytherins to a Gryffindor party probably wasn’t the way to go about it. But they were here now, and Polly looked absolutely thrilled.

If it had just been Bobbie, everything would probably be fine, but with Albus…

“Albus?” A voice from the middle of the room yelled. His brother. From the unbalanced way he was standing Rose immediately knew he was drunk. And when James was drunk he got, well, prideful. “You’re finally switching teams, huh?”

“Shut up James.” Albus said, craning over the taller Potter’s shoulder to look for Yann. “Rose invited me.”

“I did, actually.” Polly said from Albus’ side. But James’ drunk brain had fixed itself onto Rose.

“Now why’d you have to go and do that, Gee?”

“I thought he might like the company.”

“Well, the company might not,” he interrupted his sentence with a burp, “like him.”

“Piss off, James.” Albus said, barreling past him and too Yann. Yann clapped him on the shoulder as he got there, and the other boys he was with laughed and slunk away. Rose was happy to see that Yann stayed at his side, though. 

“Nice one, James.” Rose said once Albus was out of earshot. Rose didn’t always like Albus, he was needy and rubbish at magic and a bit of a loser, but that didn’t mean she’d ever say it to his face. She skulked off to the side, not wanting to deal with him anymore.

Surprisingly, Polly and Bobbie followed.

“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever seen James drunk before.” Polly noted.

“Yeah, I didn’t think a Potter was capable of being mean to one of their own.” Bobbie added.

“Good old Jamie gets a bit…” Rose looked for the word, “honest, when he’s pissed.”

“I don’t mean to pry,” Polly carried on, “but…”

“You’re going to?”

Polly nodded. “Absolutely.” Rose chuckled.

“Go ahead.”

“But you and James have seemed sort of, off, recently. You’re usually so close.”

That was true. After Albus had ditched her and been sorted into Slytherin, Rose had clung to James like he was a bubblehead charm and she had been thrown into the great lake. It had always been her and Albus when they were little, because their birthdays were so close. And because Albus and James had been at each others throats since Albus could talk, it meant that James was rarely with them.

But at Hogwarts he had given her all the tips and tricks, and, even though she’d never say it to his face, she’d never be half as good at magic if it wasn’t for him.

Plus, he knew how to be the eldest child of the saviours of the Wizarding World too.

“I know.” Rose decided to be completely honest. “I’m just sort of, sick, of my family, you know?”

“Oh. Absolutely!” Bobbie butted in. “I was so mad when Stevie got sorted into Slytherin, I could have hexed the Hat right in the middle of the Great Hall.” Rose laughed when she saw her face. It was deadly serious. “He’s so annoying! And an idiot! I mean, opening the common room door when someone’s banging on it, _hard_ , is not the best move!”

“Yeah,” Polly added, “but if he hadn’t done that you wouldn’t be here right now.”

“That is true.” Bobbie agreed. “He’s good for one thing I guess. But only one.” Polly rolled her eyes and looked to Rose.

“You should hang out with us then. If you’re sick of the Potters.” Bobbie nodded. “If you’re not too afraid of slimy Slytherins that is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any questions please don't be afraid to ask! Updates every Friday/Saturday!


End file.
